Aroma
by hiriki
Summary: Você não precisa amar tudo sobre mim. Se você tem algum sentimento por mim, então como vamos continuar a passar um tempo juntos, algum dia você pode transformar o seu rosto na minha direção. Songfic HieixBotan


**Disclaimer: YuYu Hakushô não me pertence, óbvio (y)**

A letra de música utilizada aqui é da música "Aroma", do An Cafe (Antic Cafe), banda que eu amo. Créditos a eles por serem tão absolutos[?] *-*

**~ Eu adoro songfics, adoro Aroma e adoro HieiBotan. Espero que gostem da fic xD**

~ Essa fic intercala POV's do Hiei e da Botan. Não há uma diferença muito grande entre os POV's dele, por isso, é importante prestar atenção no gênero.

Quando nos conhecemos, você e eu, Hiei, eu temi você. Mas você fazia parte da minha vida, de certa forma. Não foi algo que eu quis ou desejei, apenas aconteceu. E, quando eu vi, você já estava ao lado de todos, ao lado de todos os que eu amava. Eu os amava por serem meus amigos. Eu o temi por ser um youkai feroz. Mas o tempo fez a sua presença tornar-se urgente e indispensável para mim, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta disso.

**Tada ano koro wa soba ni iretara shiawase ****  
**_Naquela época, eu estava feliz com apenas ter você ao meu lado_

**kotoba wa iranai koibito to iu shouko ga hoshikatta****  
**_Eu não preciso palavras, eu só queria alguma prova de que éramos namorados_

Antes que eu percebesse, a sua presença me contentava. Você fazia eu gritar com você, sempre me chamando de "baka Onna", nunca pronunciando meu nome. Eu era a única a quem você não chamava pelo nome. E você estava do meu lado, ao lado de Yusuke, ao lado de todos nós. Mais tarde, passaria a ser realmente ao meu lado. Por que nós começamos algo, certo? Nós nos seguramos um no outro, e as nossas almas estavam atadas em diversos pontos. Não era uma relação física, eu sei que não. Não o é agora também. Somos muito mais que isso. Eu gostaria de dizer que sou sua namorada, mas não tenho nada que me faça poder afirmar tais palavras. E não posso afirmá-las sozinhas.

**warui mono hodo kirei ni miete shimaunda****  
**_As coisas ruins todos começam a olhar muito para mim_

**hidoi shiuchi mo yuruseta kimi no ega ga zurukatta****  
**_Mesmo se você me trata horrivelmente, eu te perdôo, seu sorriso era injusto_

Algumas vezes, eu me perdia de você, Hiei. Porque um monte de coisas ruins começavam a acontecer; elas nos engolfavam e nos separavam, como ondas horríveis e ásperas. Elas arrastavam Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, e você, para longe de mim. Para irem destruir todas as coisas ruins. Você sempre repete que esse não era seu propósito, que estava fazendo tudo o que fez apenas por mera diversão. Apenas para passar o tempo. Mas eu entendo que você fazia isso para que as coisas ruins que aconteciam não olhassem para mim, nem me atingissem. Se elas olhassem para mim, você me perderia, mesmo sem me ter. E você odeia perder qualquer coisa, mesmo que seja algo que nem te pertença. Ainda. Mesmo você sempre me tratando mal, eu acho que gostava daquilo; eu gritava e fingia não gostar, mas eu sempre perdoava, no final. Porque eu encontrava nas suas palavras frias um calor que ninguém sentia; mas eu quase podia tocá-lo, de tão sólido que ele me parecia. Ou talvez eu seja tão forte que suas palavras secas não me desarmavam. Foi você quem disse isso, lembra? Você sorriu, abriu seu leque irônico que era o sorriso na sua boca, dizendo que a minha força não deixava que as palavras me ferissem. Acho que isso foi injusto, mas eu gostei de escutar.

**kimi wo kirai ni naru sube boku wa wasurete shimatta****  
**_Esqueci a técnica de te odiar_

**tohou ni kure sagashitemo mitsukaranu kotae****  
**_mesmo se eu ficar perdido e pesquisar por ela, eu não posso encontrar a resposta_

Eu odiava você, Onna. Eu odiava o seu sorriso, seu rosto, seus olhos alegres. Eles me remetiam a coisas que eu não tinha, e, simplesmente, me faziam odiar você. Mas acho que esqueci como odiar você. Hoje, enquanto olho nos seus olhos, no seu sorriso claro e constante, eu não consigo odiar. E não é por falta de vontade, acredite. Eu sinto qualquer outra coisa estranha, que difere do ódio. Algo vivo e quente, amargo e novo. Mas eu gosto de coisas amargas, afinal. E das doces também. Se eu não gostasse de coisas doces, talvez eu não gostasse de você. Então, por que eu te odiava? O que fez esse ódio se metamorfosear e virar... virar esse calor e essa vontade? Eu acho que eu nunca saberei. Até porque eu odeio pensar demais. Principalmente quando o assunto é você, Onna. Eu me perco rápido demais quando começo a refletir sobre você, e sobre nós.

**subete wo aishite kurenakute iiyo****  
**_Você não precisa amar tudo sobre mim_

**sukoshi gurai kimochi ga areba****  
**_Se você tem algum sentimento por mim_

Eu não precisava do seu amor, Onna. Eu não o queria. Eu pouco me importaria se você me odiasse - não faria uma grande diferença para mim -. Bom, isso era naquele tempo. Hoje, eu não sei mais dizer. Quando você diz que me ama, eu acho que gosto, Onna. Eu gosto tanto que sinto medo de gostar tanto assim. Porque eu nunca gostei tanto de ouvir algo, como quando eu gosto da sua voz pronunciando aquelas sílabas. E é por isso que eu não quero que você me ame com toda essa totalidade. Eu faço algumas coisas justamente para que você possa me odiar um pouco, apenas um pouco que seja. Mas eu percebo que não funciona. Essa felicidade e esse amor, tão grandes e mesclados, me assustam, Onna. Eles me assustam, porque nunca os senti, e acho que ninguém nunca os sentiu por mim também. Mas agora as coisas fluem para um antro de realidade, e eu me vejo sentindo todas essas coisas estranhas que eu não sei nomear. E você continua dizendo que me ama, mesmo que um sentimento qualquer seu fosse o bastante para mim. Qualquer sentimento seu direcionado para mim é mais do que eu preciso. Mas você nunca vai entender isso, baka Onna.

**soredemo tomo ni toki wo kasanetekeba itsuka furimuite kureru to**  
_então como vamos continuar a passar tempo juntos, algum dia você pode transformar o seu rosto na minha direção_

Eu sempre achei que você não me enxergava, Hiei. Quando eu lhe dizia algo, você poderia responder, mas nunca olhava nos meus olhos. E as suas respostas não passavam de "Hn", ou algo assim. E eu continuava junto de você, e de todos os outros, com a certeza de que um dia, enquanto eu estivesse olhando para você, você iria me olhar também. Eu ansiava tanto por isso que me decepcionei, por diversas vezes. Parecia que os seus olhos não gostavam dos meus, embora eu amasse tanto aquele vermelho vivo que dançava nas suas pupilas frias. Frias, eram assim que as denominavam. Mas eu as sentia tão quentes, que eu tinha essa estranha necessidade de sentir o seu olhar sempre em mim. De sentir você perto de mim. Quando nós começamos a estabelecer aquela estranha relação física, baseada somente em desejos, ou algo do tipo, aquilo me fez sentir um pouco mais feliz. Porque a sua alma e os seus olhos estavam começando a olhar para mim.

**nemurenai yoru zutto me-ru wo matteta yo****  
**_Noites sem dormir a esperar por seu e-mail o tempo todo_

**tooku hatenai ashita ni iki wo kirashite mukattayo****  
**_Eu iria para o fôlego interminável distante amanhã_

Eu me lembro de todas as noites que nós passamos sem dormir, Onna. Mas eu não sei explicar aquilo. Eu apenas lhe queria, e você também apenas me queria. Era desejo, apenas isso, eu acho. E ninguém nunca chegou a saber daquilo que ocorreu entre nós. Até mesmo eu me esqueci um pouco. Às vezes nós ficávamos simplesmente acordados, você falando, e eu escutando. Você gosta muito de falar, Onna. Eu prefiro apenas escutar a sua voz. Porque ela é diferente de qualquer outra, ela é doce e vibrante. Eu nunca lhe contei isso, Onna, mas eu gosto da sua voz. Eu não me arrependo de nenhuma noite em que fiquei simplesmente escutando-a, ou das noites em que você era minha e eu era seu. Eu quis que o dia seguinte nunca chegasse, Onna. Do mesmo jeito que eu quero agora.

**ikudomo butsukariatte issho ni tsukuri agetekita****  
**_Juntaríamos nossas cabeças e fortaleceríamos juntos_

**ikudomo shinario ya omoide ga mune wo shimetsukeru****  
**_Muitas vezes um dos cenários e memórias iria sufocar o meu coração_

Quando eu me junto com você, Hiei, eu me sinto um pouco menos fraca. Como se eu pudesse superar as coisas ruins que me atingem, os pensamentos sombrios e suas asas negras. As pessoas acham que você tem um ar maligno, mas eu acho que você me reconforta um pouco. Eu me reconforto em você, justamente por causa do medo que eu sinto de você. Se tudo o que eu temo for tão adorável e apaixonante quanto você, eu não tenho mais nada a temer, Hiei.

**doushite boku wa aisareru yori mo aisuru koto erabunodarou****  
**_Porque eu escolho parar o amor em vez de ser amado_

**ouyatte jibun wo kizutsukeru michi wo susunde kurunshinjau yo****  
**_Isso é como eu desço a estrada que dói-me, e eu sofrer_

Se eu pudesse, Onna, eu impediria você de me amar. Se você não me amasse, eu provavelmente amaria você ainda mais, e isso me destruiria e me consumiria, até que não sobrasse mais nada. Eu me acostumei a sofrer; desde que eu nasci, eu sofro e morro no vazio da dor, do abandono, do medo. Mas o seu amor não me deixa sofrer da forma que eu conheço, Onna. Ele é um sofrimento doce e agradável, tão doce e agradável quanto você. E não é algo que me confira alguma comodidade, porque eu estou mais acostumado com o sofrimento bruto e violento, que me faz sangrar por dentro. Você cura todas as minhas feridas, Onna. Você não me deixa sofrer. Mas, querendo ou não, eu sofro por você e por mim. É uma marca de mim mesmo, sofrer em todas as ocasiões.

**aroma no honoo wo ai ni tatoeta****  
**_Meu amor é assimilado a uma chama de vela aromática_

**honoo ga kietemo nokoru kaori boku ni shimitsuku yo****  
**_mesmo se a chama desaparece, o restante do perfume é corado em mim_

**kanashisugiru yo****  
**_É muito triste_

Talvez, por tanto se usar dele, você pareça com o fogo, Hiei. Você brilha inconstante, mas sempre da mesma cor. Você está ou não está, mas sempre do mesmo jeito. Mesmo que você suma ou fuja de mim, inconstante e irrisório, as marcas de queimadura permanecem lá. A queimadura que causa o amor que eu sinto por você. É tão forte, tão horrivelmente forte, que eu não quero você nos momentos felizes, nem nos momentos tristes. Eu quero você em todos os momentos, simplesmente isso. Ao seu lado, tanto os momentos tristes quanto os felizes me parecem iguais. A única coisa que me entristece é querer tanto você, Hiei. Esse amor que nunca desaparece, me afligindo, me levando. Mesmo se você morresse, eu continuaria amando você com a mesma intensidade. Eu até poderia me apaixonar uma segunda vez por você, Hiei.

**azuka na jikan shika nokotte nai to kokoro no naka de wa kizuiteru****  
**_Sei que no meu coração que existe apenas um curto período de tempo_

**honki de kizutsuku koto wo osorenai ushinau mono nado nai kara****  
**_Eu não tenho medo de estar seriamente ferido, porque eu não tenho nada a perder_

Eu nunca tive nada, Onna. Nem a mim mesmo eu tinha, porque eu não me queria. Enquanto eu fui fraco, eu não me quis. E, a cada momento que eu vejo alguém mais forte, eu passo a não me querer, mais uma vez. Eu não tinha medo de morrer, de me ferir, de cair de um abismo sem volta, porque eu não perderia simplesmente nada. Agora, acho que tenho você, Onna. Há um pequeno tempo, eu tenho você, e se eu me perder, eu perderei você também. Isso me fez ter vontade de viver. Viver para ter você, e me tornar cada vez mais forte, Onna. Agora, talvez ser ferido ou morto faça alguma diferença para mim. Eu não sei, porque ninguém chegou a fazê-lo comigo, desde o momento que eu tive você para mim. Talvez seja pela minha vontade de não morrer. Antes, não fazia diferença. Agora, eu perderei minha Onna, se eu morrer.

**subete wo aishite kurenakute iiyo****  
**_Você não precisa amar tudo sobre mim_

**sukoshi gurai kimochi ga areba****  
**_Se você tem algum sentimento por mim_

Embora você me ame, você não me ama por inteiro, Hiei. Eu acho isso. Mas eu não sinto que você deva me amar por inteiro. Se isso acontecesse, eu provavelmente morreria de amor a cada instante, a cada segundo que eu não respirasse no mesmo ar que você. Sim, isso soa dramático e ridículo, e talvez você tenha alguma razão em me chamar de baka Onna. Eu não sei sequer se você me ama, Hiei. Talvez você já tenha murmurado isso nos meus ouvidos, durante uma daquelas incontáveis e estranhas noites. Mas como eu posso ter certeza dos seus sentimentos? Você é inconstante como uma chama, Hiei. Eu sei que você sente algo por mim, mas eu não sei que sentimento é esse. Talvez o nosso amor tenha se transformado em algum novo sentimento, algum que ninguém antes nunca sentiu. É isso que me ocorre, sempre que penso em você. Um sentimento novo, que nenhum humano nem youkai jamais experimentou.

**soredemo tomo ni toki wo kasanetekeba itsuka furimuite kureru to**  
_então como vamos continuar passar tempo juntos, algum dia você pode transformar o seu rosto na minha direção_

Não houve nenhum único dia da minha vida em que eu não tenha sentido o seu olhar em mim, Onna. Você sempre me olha, então porque eu nunca correspondo? Eu não sei explicar. O seu olhar queima e arde no meu. Eu sinto como se nunca mais fosse capaz de parar, quando olho para você. Talvez eu esteja certo. Enquanto estivermos juntos, eu tenho a certeza que você nunca tirará os seus olhos de mim. E eu nunca tirarei minha alma da sua, Onna. É uma dependência horrível e intensa, da qual eu já não posso mais fugir. É o elo que esse sentimento estranho criou entre nós. E esse sentimento nunca terá nome, porque ele pertence somente a nós dois.

**sayonara kuru made matteru  
**_Vou esperar até chegar um adeus..._

E os dois esperariam em vão, porque aquele sentimento nunca mais teria fim.

N.A.: Foi extremamente trabalhoso escrever tudo isso. Apesar de tudo, eu gostei da experiência, porque foi bem diferente e difícil. Me desculpem se a fanfic ficou muito idiota e tediosa, é que eu não sou muito boa com songfics. No mais, adoro³ essa música que usei, e eu sempre quis fazer algo assim com ela. Mereço reviews? XD


End file.
